Electrical and safety codes require anyone accessing electrical equipment that has any energized components to wear some level of personal protective equipment (PPE), which can be uncomfortable and can restrict movement. This includes enclosures that have local disconnect device with energized incoming conductors. A cover/door interlock on enclosures having local disconnects can prevent the cover/door from being opened while the local disconnect is ON but does not disconnect the energized incoming conductors when the local disconnect device is OFF and the cover/door can be opened. Therefore, the alternative to wearing PPE has been to lock OFF and tag a disconnect device upstream to the equipment being serviced. This can mean disconnecting power to other equipment that is not being serviced, but is receiving power from the same upstream disconnect device. Therefore, an electrical enclosure and cover/door interlock system that can permit servicing of the electrical equipment without the need for PPE and lock OFF-tag OFF of an upstream disconnect would be desirable.